


激情发车

by sirjorgenbjorgen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjorgenbjorgen/pseuds/sirjorgenbjorgen
Kudos: 11





	激情发车

Elsa是阿伦戴尔集团总裁 alpha 信息素是冷香

Anna是elsa的妹妹，Omega,信息素是太阳花

Alpha闻到Omega发情的信息素味道也会被动发情

第一次开车，文笔有限预警

“头好痛，这是哪儿”

elsa悠悠转醒，对发生的事情感觉有点模糊，但是清醒过来看到现在的状况，谁会把她绑在椅子上，这个地方，看起来，像个酒店？而且自己的衣服还是上班的正装，也没有什么被翻动过的痕迹，究竟是谁做了这一切？

Elsa很疑惑。并试图在脑海里回想之前发生的事情，好像是喝了一杯秘书hans给她准备的惯例早茶，准备开始工作，然后，然后后面的事情，都没了记忆。那么问题应该出在那杯茶里。elsa眉头一皱，但是为什么hans会这么做，又是谁指示他的呢？作为beta的hans能在阿伦戴尔集团混到总裁秘书可以说是elsa的重用与知遇之恩才让这一切有了可能性，hans.也应该知道自己对他的重要性，没有理由会这样子做啊，于情于理都说不通，毕竟没有了自己的话，hans根本没办法在阿伦戴尔集团立足，他也不会蠢到因为绳头小利就背叛自己。

卫生间穿出一阵动静，elsa警觉的看去，想着总不会是图色？不应该吧，怎么说自己也是alpha，虽然过去也有不少omega为了让自己标记她们爬床的，也没有到绑架自己求标记的地步。而且hans怎么可能帮别人这种事情？

想不出缘由的elsa叹了口气，看着身上束缚自己的绳子，打着一个个结，总觉得绑这个结的人图谋不轨，不可能真有Omega绑架alpha这种事吧？？？？

这时候，浴室突然传出了开门声，elsa心想，既然绑架自己的正主来了，就可以聊聊了。但是下一步出来的人让Elsa傻了眼。

“anna？！”

啥？这个情况真是不能再尴尬了，anna为什么会在这里出现？？elsa只觉得自己有一万个疑问，并且希望anna能给自己一个答复。

“anna，你为什么会在这里，这一切都是你策划的吗？”elsa皱了皱眉。

Anna进了房间，反锁了门，看到这一系列动作的elsa只觉得自己的眉毛皱得更深了。anna这是什么意思？而且，她这是穿的什么？深v的黑色礼服？唔，但是看起来像是一层薄纱，anna发育娇好的身躯再薄纱下若隐若现。

“她可真美啊，”elsa不禁感叹，之前一直没注意，自己的妹妹已经是一个成熟的女人了。发育良好的胸脯，纤细的腰肢，优美浑圆的修长玉腿，细削光滑的小腿，elsa不觉看的有些出神，全然忘记了现在的状态。之前anna在家里从来不会这么穿。哦，当然不会，毕竟在自己的印象里，anna仿佛还是小时候那个，每天缠着自己，要一起堆雪人的小妹妹，虽然自己有在刻意躲着anna，但是她整个青春期，社交一类的，都在自己的视线之内，anna作为一个没有双亲的omega，只能去专门的omega学校上学。说是上学，其实也只是教她们怎么成为更好的omega，更好的服务于alpha而已。当时anna挣扎着不想去，不想离开自己的，但是自己为了避开她，还是把她推去了学校，虽然也交到了很多omega好友。但是总归她还是恨着自己的吧。但是现在又是唱的哪一出？

Anna看到elsa出神，嘴角挑起了一模得意的弧度，看来自己的用心准备没有白费，anna走到elsa面前，手指挑起了elsa的下巴，眨眨眼，问到“elsa难道你就没有什么想问的吗？”

Elsa收起了思绪，重新回到一贯的，古井无波的样子，“说实话anna，是你策划了这一切？”

“嗯哼？”

“为什么？”

“哦，我亲爱的姐姐，当然是为了见你，毕竟自从我分化成了Omega，你就和见了瘟神一样躲着我，甚至把我送去了omega的寄宿学校。如果我不这样做，又有什么机会和你这样亲 密 交 谈 呢？”

Elsa觉得自己的眉毛都快拧出水了，自己躲着她明明是为了保护她的，毕竟，自己是个alpha，anna分化的那晚，自己闻到anna信息素的味道，就像觉醒了自己心中的猛兽，如果不是这么多年自己一直避开她，又怎么能给死去的父母一个交代，给anna一个交代，anna的信息素对自己仿佛就是毒药，让自己内心欲望化身的猛兽冲脱道德的牢笼。不顾一切的想要标记自己的妹妹，如果，如果不是那天父母拦着，自己也不知道会发生什么事情，如果真的发生了什么，自己绝对不会原谅自己。但是这一切又怎么能给anna说呢？说她的姐姐是个闻到她信息素就把持不住的禽兽？这样子的话Anna会更加讨厌她的。elsa想到这些，低下了头。她不知道怎么给anna解释，心中的愧疚甚至让她忽视了自己现在的状态，被绑在椅子上，没有一丝反抗的能力。这个妹妹简直是自己的软肋，关于她的事情自己总是不能冷静的处理，elsa有些无力，用蚊子一样细微的声音问anna

“那么？你想见我是为了什么呢？”

“让你标记我”

“什么？”elsa震惊的抬起头，“你？你这是什么意思”

“字面意思咯”anna耸了耸肩，毕竟不找人帮忙把你请过来，我又怎么能得偿所愿呢？

Anna话音刚落，elsa就闻到了，空气中若有若无的，anna信息素的味道，一种温暖的，太阳花的味道，包围着自己，天呐，自己可千万别有反应。elsa内心不住的祈求，可惜，elsa的祈求并没有作用，下身的腺体违背大脑的指令膨胀起来，把裁剪良好的正装撑起了一个小帐篷。

“哦不，anna会怎么看待自己，一个对自己妹妹有欲望的禽兽？自己以后怎么面对她……怎么给死去的爸爸妈妈交代”elsa绝望的闭上了眼睛，不想看到眼前的画面。

“哦，姐姐，你怎么了？”anna嘴角露出一抹坏笑，用手往elsa的下身摸去，

“Anna，别问，别这样，出去，离我远一些，打开换气系统。”

“哦，姐姐，你这样可太让我伤心了，仿佛像是小时候一直说，go away anna，而且你现在明显需要我的“照顾””，anna做出一副伤心的样子，但是手上并没有停止动作，隔着裤子摸到了anna因为发情而变得粗大的腺体，笨拙的抚摸着，elsa感受到了anna的手，咬紧了嘴唇，闭上眼，不想看到anna蹲在自己面前，不想看到anna用纤细的手指把弄自己的腺体，这样会把持不住自己的。

空气中的太阳花香味越来越浓烈，把elsa包裹在其中，脖子后的腺体不争气的放出了一阵冷香，仿佛想把这迷人的太阳花味驱逐出elsa的身边，又仿佛想与空气中的太阳花味纠缠在一起，房间里充斥着两种香味的结合体，一种，甜腻中，又带着清冷的味道，弥漫在elsa的鼻腔，也顺着门缝，钻了出去，充斥在走廊中。

“咚咚咚”门外响起了敲门的声音，“里面是不是有发情的Omega，让我进来，我能帮助你”，敲门声越来越急，甚至有破门而入的倾向，远处的走廊里也传来了嘈杂的声音。

“anna你在做什么？！换气系统呢？为什么不打开！”elsa有些气急，anna这是在做什么啊，不知道这种地方alpha特别多吗，她这样很危险的！自己这个样子，有人进来也没办法帮助她，elsa想挣脱这个束缚，起身去打开换气系统。但是不知道是哪个该死的绑的，根本就使不上力，而且太阳花的味道越来越浓，elsa觉得自己快要爆炸了，不管是生理上还是心里上，哪里还有一点那个冷静的总裁的样子。anna究竟想做什么！

“哦，冷静elsa，如果你也不想让我被一个不知道什么人的alpha标记的话，那就标记我”

“anna！你在说什么！我是你姐姐！”elsa痛苦的闭上了眼，“你知道我不能。”

“但是我明明就是对我有反应的！对我的信息素，是有反应的！你明明就……为什么要这样elsa，伤害自己，也伤害了我，如果你真的，真的这么介意的话，我早晚也会被一个不喜欢的alpha标记不是吗？那你就看着我被标记好了”

“anna你不能这样……”

“elsa你还要对我说教吗？为什么不问问你自己呢？”anna一下扯开了elsa的裤子，早已经充血的腺体一下弹了出来，因为充血过度变得通红，挺起的结感受到anna的触摸吐出了透明的液体，“得了吧，你明明就想要我，我的姐姐”anna带着一丝哭腔，“难道在我被一个不知道什么人标记与你标记我之间，你都会选择前者吗？”说完，报复一般，把elsa挺起的冠头含在了嘴里。然后一通乱扯的，褪去了自己的衣服，早已有了反应的乳尖挺立再空气中，微微发红，另一只手则往身下摸去，仿佛可以宽慰发情期的饥渴，含住腺体声音也不住的颤抖，模糊的吞吐着言语“你真的不想要我吗elsa，”充满了委屈的声音在elsa的耳朵边响起却因为发情而变得软糯，这对Elsa来说简直是毒药。是啊，自己明明就是想要她的，躲着也只是为了保护她，到最后还是伤害了anna吗，但是自己又，怎么去和死去的父母交代呢？但是anna是个Omega，早晚也会被另一个alpha标记，这，又是自己想看到的吗？elsa的欲望快要把她吞噬了，就算因为anna的抚摸安抚了一些，但是现在她却想要更多。

“好，我标记你。”

“什么？”anna仿佛不敢相信自己的耳朵，飞快的启动了酒店的换气系统。然后把elsa扶到了床上，难以忍受的，扶起elsa挺立的性器，放入了早已濡湿的穴口，elsa感觉一股灼热的柔软包裹住了自己的腺体，仿佛这几年的隐忍都得到了解脱，anna咬了咬牙，一口气坐了下去，早已经湿透的花穴把elsa的腺体吞进大半，两个人就像水中溺水的人抓住了救生圈一样，发情期的饥渴得到极大的缓解，anna颤抖的双手扯开了身下人的束缚与衣物，一对挺立的雪白双乳得到了解放，anna把身子趴了下来，靠在elsa的胸上，下半身却因为本能的驱使不断的上下套弄，希望能用elsa的腺体缓解自己的身体内部的空虚，双手抱着elsa的身上，口中不住发出呻吟，这呻吟激起了elsa心中属于alpha的狼性，想要把身上的Omega翻身摁倒再生下，疯狂的在包裹着自己腺体的媚肉中进出，elsa只觉得自己仿佛要疯了，双手想抱住anna。却因为过久的束缚时间使不上力气，只能用下半身的不停耸动迎合着身上人的动作。两人这样的动作在房间的大床上形成了微妙的和谐，elsa突然的动作一下深入到anna的穴肉中，冠头磨擦着anna子宫口，引起了身上人的一阵颤抖,一股液体从穴肉中流出，打湿了连接交合的地方，腺体受到刺激，一股液体喷发而出，充斥着anna的花心内部。

“哦，我爱你elsa，我想要你，我想要更多，”anna一边说一边抬起头，颤抖着向elsa的嘴巴靠去，双唇相拥，anna的乳尖也贴合着elsa的双乳，舌尖掠夺着双方的地盘，纠缠着，都想把对方的香舌吸进自己的口腔，下身却依旧没有停止动作，本应该喊出口的呻吟变成了一阵阵的呜咽，anna的手也不安分的攀上elsa的胸，摸着两点红豆，濡湿的穴肉不停吞吐着elsa挺立的腺体，anna不禁绷紧了小腹，柔嫩的宫口轻吻着Elsa的冠头，elsa再也忍受不住，手臂的酸麻已经逝去，抽出腺体翻身把anna压在身下，又引起身下人一阵呻吟。又是突然的插入，omega穴肉收到突然的袭击，引起一阵收缩颤抖，引得alpha舒服得几乎出声。"omega学校就教了她们这个？！" alpha心里不禁有些好笑，头低下去亲亲的咬在anna的脖子上，旋即舔着omega的脖子上的腺体，alpha的威压盖在了omega的身上，omega'发出恐惧的轻颤，alpha的牙齿咬住了腺体，注入了属于自己的信息素。

“希望你我都不会后悔，anna”

elsa想着，身体继续开始了动作，体内积蓄了长久的欲望喷薄而出，滚烫的汁液浇进了anna已经敞开的宫口，烫得anna一阵颤抖，发情期的饥渴得到了巨大的满足与缓解，趴在elsa的胸上，发出阵阵喘息。elsa酸痛的手也得到了缓解，攀上anna汗津津的身体，抱着身上人，叹了口气，腺体已经成了结，一时也取不出来，只能维持着这个姿势，把下巴靠在anna的头顶，低声问到

“你……真的不会后悔吗，anna。”

“我有什么好后悔的，能够成为elsa的Omega，以后给elsa生下你的孩子，简直不知道是多大的幸福”anna一边用呻吟过度有些嘶哑的声音说着，一边满足的拱了拱头，亲了一下elsa近在咫尺的乳尖“要说后悔的话，可能是这一天来的太晚了吧，你知道多少个夜晚，我发情期的时候，你没在旁边，我有多害怕，多寂寞，多想要你”说着anna仿佛回忆起了过去的时光，声音也带上了一丝颤抖。“但是现在elsa还在我旁边，还在我身体里，这就足够了”

“anna！”elsa不禁羞红了脸，结消退了，elsa赶紧抽了出来，带出一股液体濡湿了床单，elsa赶紧确认妹妹的情况，羞红着脸抱起了anna

“我抱你去清理干净”

anna满足的靠在姐姐的肩膀上，等这一天已经等了太久，

"elsa你知道吗，我以为你说标记我是骗我的，解开你的束缚的时候，甚至在想，可能以后最多是一个关系特殊的炮友罢了，但是我不在乎，只要elsa你不再躲着我，我都不在乎。“说着十分委屈的把头靠在alpha的身上，眼眶红红的。

“唉”elsa叹了口气。“本来是不想的，但是我真不知道你下次又会发动谁去标记我，让人头疼。与其这样，倒不如一直保护着你不是吗？”毕竟，又有哪个alpha受得了你这种不按套路走的omega呢？我可不想你被谁谁谁欺负了或者怎么样，至于父母。完成了标记应该就不会看到他们了吧，毕竟他们在天堂，标记了妹妹在地狱的我又怎么能在百年之后看到他们呢？elsa心里已经暗暗下定了决心。如果标记了anna就能保护她一辈子，倒也不失为一个办法，况且，自己本来也，对她有不一样的情愫不是吗？想到这些的elsa，不自觉红了脸。

走到浴室，放好温水，把anna放下来，omega有些站不住，扶住浴室里的扶手，因为之前大强度的运动，两条长腿不住的颤抖着，elsa赶紧在身后穿过肋下扶着她，手却因为这个动作覆盖在anna的双乳上，

“elsa，你就这么想要你的妹妹吗？”anna打趣道，发现了这个尴尬状况的elsa羞红了脸，手却不方便收回来，她可不想宝贝的妹妹摔到什么地方。“elsa你知道吗，你害羞的样子比我还像omega，没分化成omega真是可惜了，不过你要是omega的话，追求者我应该排不上队吧。虽然你是alpha也有很多omega追求就是了”anna耸了耸肩，背后的alpha却羞红了脸，anna又怎么知道，自己的姐姐也是一个alpha的异类，自从闻到了这股温暖的太阳花味，发情期基本都是用妹妹的贴身内衣与左右手解决的，根本没有其他omega的假alpha呢？和elsa交好的好友都快觉得她有什么隐疾了，maleficent甚至还建议不近o色又没有伴侣去看医生，真是过分。

anna这个样子明显没有办法自己洗澡，只能请自己的alpha代劳了，淋浴头的水从anna头顶冲下来，经过脖子，双乳，在小腹汇聚成溪流，流到下身，腿上，洗去身上因为发情期运动留下的汗渍，elsa也没有闲着，轻轻的揉搓着身前年轻美好的胴体，帮助热水，洗去虚弱的Omega身上每一处汗渍，但不知出于什么原因，害羞的alpha仿佛有意一样避开了omega身前与身下的敏感点。anna叹了口气，拿起elsa的手覆在自己胸上，“elsa，你是指望这两个地方水就能冲干净是吗?"elsa羞红了脸。“在这种事情上你真的比我还像omega。”elsa羞得低下头不敢看anna的样子，手却在omega胸前开始揉搓，帮助omega清洁身体，感受到揉搓的anna发出一声轻吟，腺体又开始了辛勤的工作，浴室中充满了温暖的太阳花味，混合着水汽，充斥在elsa的鼻腔。alpha的脑后的腺体仿佛呼应一般，也散发出一阵阵冷香，在温暖的浴室中，混合着，anna的反应更大了，眼神迷离，口中不住的轻喘，整个人趴在墙上，屁股却不自觉的蹭着身后alpha的下身，alpha的下身的腺体迅速挺立了起来，摩擦着omega的股沟，却不能缓解omega的饥渴，anna只觉得下身已经湿透了，不知道是水还是什么液体，混合着，下身黏腻得难受，双腿努力的垫高，想让alpha的腺体滑到前面湿润的穴口，却失败了，酸痛的大腿完全使不上力，得不到缓解的omega喘得更加厉害了起来，alpha的腺体也涨得通红，但这腺体的主人却一副手足无措的样子，饥渴的omega也顾不得许多，抽出一只支撑自己身体的手，努力的想要把alpha的庞然大物塞到自己身体里，缓解最深处的饥渴，穴口已经打开，就算了这个体位也没有任何障碍的进入了身前人的体内。omega发出一声满足的呻吟，刺激到了后面腺体的主人，颤抖着双手扶住omega圆润的翘臀，轻轻的进出着，牙齿轻咬着嘴唇，仿佛在抵抗着什么似的。

“elsa...你们alpha的...学校...是不是..没有生理...课，还是..没有教...你们...怎么照...顾自己..的omeg.a..？”

听到身前人不满的alpha赶紧打起了精神，加快了冲刺的速度，引得omega一阵阵甜腻的呻吟，着更加刺激了身后的alpha，仿佛打定了什么决心一样，alpha不再考虑自己操心的问题，开始了对身下人的一轮轮进攻，双手从翘臀上移到乳尖，揉搓着樱桃般早已挺立的两点，omega大声的呻吟出声

“快点，快点elsa，啊...姐姐...我要你...”生涩呻吟喘息刺激着alpha的精神，努力的往前挺近着，仿佛像把身前的omega贯穿，冠头摩擦着一层层穴肉，剐蹭着，又引得穴肉一阵阵收缩，刺激得omega的声浪一波高过一波，alpha把手盖在Omega的唇上，轻捂着她的嘴，omega却伸出小舌，舔弄着alpha的手指，又含在口中，舌尖逗弄着进入口腔的不速之客，嘴里充满着属于elsa的冷香味，alpha的手指被弄得痒痒的，这感觉顺着指尖流到alpha的心里，抬起Omega一条腿，架在肩头，虽然anna有一双骄傲的大长腿，另一条腿为了将就elsa的身高还是微微踮起，身体重心靠在虽然很多水汽却依然有些冰冷的墙壁上，这一阵冰冷刺激着omega的背，刺激得穴肉一阵收缩，夹紧了alpha的腺体，被刺激到的alpha对着早已经打开的内部喷出一阵腺液，禁欲的alpha也不禁发出重重的呻吟，omega被灼热的腺液烫着里面，到达顶峰的omega也流出一阵液体，混合着alpha的腺液，流了出来，热水打在结合的地方，冲走两人混合的液体，腺体成了结，被omega的液体刺激着，顶端还在一点吐出腺液，alpha把omega的腿轻轻的拿了下来，成了结的腺体轻轻的转动，刺激着omega，omega的内部一阵收缩，也刺激着alpha成结的腺体，冠头又突出一阵腺液，刺激得omega呻吟出声，放下腿的anna的身体软绵绵的靠在强壮的alpha身上，口中轻轻喘息着，淋浴头的温水轻轻拍打在相拥的两人身上，水汽萦绕着，两人的胴体还结合着，若隐若现，像极了一副朦胧的山水画。


End file.
